Suppository applicators have been in use for delivering suppositories to bodily cavities, such as vaginal canals and recta. Conventional applicators are equipped with barrel members for receiving suppositories and plunger members for expelling same from the barrel members. The barrel members have loading ends which are typically equipped with finger-like members or segments projecting therefrom for releasably attaching suppositories to the loading ends (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,754,822; 3,667,465; 3,934,584; 4,361,150; 5,201,779; 5,404,870; and 5,860,946). The finger-like members are sized such that, when suppositories are loaded onto the loading ends, they are enclosed substantially entirely by the finger like-members.
The applicators discussed above have various disadvantages. For instance, suppositories, when exposed to moisture, tend to stick to surfaces that are in contact therewith. In such circumstances, when the applicators are exposed to relatively high humidity, suppositories loaded therein tend to stick to the loading ends of the applicators. Because the suppositories are enclosed substantially entirely by the finger-like members, they have a relatively large area of contact with the loading ends of the applicators. As a result, when the suppositories stick to the applicators during storage or use, it becomes difficult to expel same from the applicators.